goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stephen Douglass
Stephen Douglass was an American actor. Biography Born Stephen Fitch in Mt. Vernon, Ohio, he became a stage performer originating roles in such shows as Make a Wish, The Golden Apple and Damn Yankees (for which he won a Tony Award.) He also appeared in as Johnny Wallace in the television series State Trooper and Martin in Golden Child. Douglass passed away in 2011. Singing Making his stage debut as the final actor to play Billy Bigelow in the original Broadway cast of Carousel, Douglass would originate such roles as Paul Dumont in Make a Wish, Ulysses in The Golden Apple and Joe Hardy in Damn Yankees. He also played Sid Sorokin in The Zpajama Game and Bill Sikes in Oliver! Douglass would also appear as Nelson Crandal in Rumple and appear as the original File in 110 in the Shade, appearing in a later production of the show as Bill Starbuck. Television The Colgate Comedy Hour (1955) *Near to You (solo) Stage Carousel (1949) *If I Loved You (duet) *Soliloquy (solo) *The Highest Judge of All (solo) *If I Loved You (Reprise)(solo) Arms and the Girl (1950)(understudy) *I Like It Here (solo) *A Cow and a Plough and a Frau (solo) *I'll Never Learn (duet) *She's Exciting (solo) *A Cow and a Plough and a Frau (Reprise)(duet) Make a Wish (1951)(originated the role) *Who Gives a Sou? (contains solo lines) *When Does This Feeling Go Away? (solo) *Paris, France *Who Gives a Sou? (reprise)(duet) Brigadoon (1953) *The Heather on the Hill (duet) *Almost Like Being in Love (duet) *There But for You Go I (solo) *From This Day On (duet) The Golden Apple (1954)(originated the role) *It Was a Glad Adventure (contains solo lines) *It's the Going Home Together (duet) *Taking Rhododendron (contains solo lines) *Store-bought Suit (solo) *Ulysses's Soliloquy (contains solo lines) *We've Just Begun (duet) *Curtain Call: It's the Coming Home Together The Pajama Game (1955) *A New Town is a Blue Town (solo) *Hey There (solo) *Once a Year Day (contains solo lines) *Small Talk (duet) *There Once Was a Man (duet) *Hey There (reprise)(solo) *The World Around Us (solo) *If You Win, You Lose (duet) *There Once Was a Man (reprise)(duet) *Finale Damn Yankees (1955)(originated the role) *Goodbye Old Girl (duet) *A Man Doesn't Know (duet) *Near to You (duet) *Two Lost Souls (duet) Rumple (1957)(originated the role) *It's You for Me (duet) *The First Time I Spoke of You (duet) *Gentlemen of the Press (contains solo lines) *How Do You Say Goodbye? (Reprise)(solo) *Finale Song of Norway (1958) Destry Rides Again (1961) *Tomorrow Morning (solo) *Ballad of the Gun (duet) *Anyone Would Love You (duet) *Once Knew a Fella (contains solo lines) *Only Time Will Tell (solo) *Once Knew a Fella (Reprise)(duet) 110 in the Shade (1963)(originated the role) *Another Hot Day (contains solo lines) *Poker Polka (contains solo lines) *A Man and a Woman (duet) *Wonderful Music (contains solo lines) Oliver! (1965) *My Name (solo) Show Boat (1966) *Where's the Mate for Me? (solo) *Make Believe (duet) *Till Good Luck Comes My Way (contains solo lines) *You Are Love (duet) *You Are Love (reprise)(solo) 110 in the Shade (1967) *The Rain Song (contains solo lines) *You're Not Foolin' Me (duet) *Melisande (solo) *Wonderful Music (contains solo lines) I Do! I Do! (1966)(standby) *All the Dearly Beloved/Together Forever/I Do! I Do! (duet) *Good Night (duet) *I Love My Wife (solo) *My Cup Runneth Over (duet) *Love Isn't Everything (duet) *Nobody's Perfect (duet) *A Well Known Fact (solo) *The Honeymoon Is Over (duet) *Where Are the Snows? (duet) *When the Kids Get Married (duet) *The Father of the Bride (solo) *Roll Up the Ribbons (duet) *This House (duet) Fiddler on the Roof *Tradition *Sabbath Prayer *If I Were a Rich Man (solo) *To Life (contains solo lines) *Tevye's Monologue (solo) *Tevye's Dream (contains solo lines) *Sunrise, Sunset (contains solo lines) *Tevye's Rebuttal (solo) *Chavaleh (solo) *Anatevka Oklahoma! (2003) Albums Roberta (1952) *Lovely to Look At (duet) *You're Devastating (solo) The Cat and the Fiddle (1953) *The Night Was Made For Love (solo) *She Didn't Say "Yes" (solo) *Poor Pierrot (duet) Gallery douglassbigelow.jpg|'Billy Bigelow' in Carousel. douglassdumont.jpg|'Paul Dumont' in Make a Wish. robertastudio.jpg|Roberta (1952 Studio Cast). catfiddle.jpg|The Cat and the Fiddle. douglassulysses.jpg|'Ulysses' in The Golden Apple. douglasshardy.jpg|'Joe Hardy' in Damn Yankees. douglassfile.jpg|'File' in 110 in the Shade. Douglass, Stephen Douglass, Stephen